Future Fun
by Harmony Sunsinger
Summary: The collection of drabbles and oneshots first inspired at the samchamjam contest com on livejournal. Each one set far after the anime ends. Some are smutty, some are not. Actually, most are smutty.
1. Fertile Fuu

Title: Fertile Fuu.

Author: Sun

Genre: Post-Manga (_waaaaaaaaaay_ Post-Manga!), Romance, Smut, Comedy (if ya squint)

Rating: Adult+

Prompt: Temper, Temper

Word Count: 500

Summary: Years later, who knew the trio would be enjoying such a stationary life? Not their kids, that's for sure.

Warnings: Lotsa creative license… yo. And some sexy timez, a'course.

A/N: Haru is a Japanese male's name that can be translated to mean "sun." Hana is a Japanese female's name that means "flower." X) Thought that one was pretty smart o' me…

The sun was setting, and Jin sat at the edge of the cliff not far from the shack surrounded by sunflowers. A small child sauntered up the path, making his way to the samurai. As he came closer, a slight smile snuck its way onto the ronin's lips.

"You are tired of listening to your mother and Mugen bickering, Haru?" he asked the child, barely turning his head as the tiny footsteps grew louder and louder.

The boy was beautiful like Fuu but silent and contemplative like Jin. He sat beside his honored father, crossing his legs as he had been taught. His hair was long and ink-colored, but his eyes were those of his mother – large, violet, and filled with a brilliance that Jin knew was not only intelligence and wit but the life that Fuu and no other held.

Together, father and son sat side by side, watching as the sun faded over the horizon. Jin stood and began to walk back down the path, Haru following closely. Both were silent as they walked, already listening to the racket emanating from the shack.

"You are _not_ teaching Hana that mess you call fighting!"

"Yeah? What're ya gonna do about it, girly?"

"Gah! Idiot! She's my daughter!"

"Well, she's mine, too! Or did'ja impregnate yerself?"

Jin and Haru walked in just in time to see Fuu flush a deep pink. Amused as always, Hana laughed loudly, and Jin turned to look at his son's twin. The girl also looked very much like her mother, but she had Mugen's wild hair and feral eyes. Mugen constantly bragged that she'd be a knockout when she was grown; he hoped to kill millions of suitors that dared to _think_ of touching his daughter. "If only she doesn't inherit her mama's tiny tits," he'd say, a familiar glint in his eye as he perused Fuu's form beside him.

That usually got him smacked – repeatedly.

That was just how things worked in their "family" now – Mugen was always the one to rile Fuu up, and then it would be Jin's turn to calm her back down. Life was a rollercoaster in the shack surrounded by sunflowers on Ikitsuki Island, and Kasumi Fuu was the constant, it seemed.

That night, Jin and Mugen's eyes met, and there was that familiar, unspoken understanding between them. Together, they entered the bedroom and slid into bed with their woman – the only thing they would ever share.

Jin pressed himself to her front, kissing her deeply, as Mugen lined himself up behind her, his hands and lips and tongue and teeth wandering wherever they pleased. Fuu moaned and moved between them as they went to work relaxing and enticing her simultaneously. Finally, they both sank into her warm depths – Jin at her front, Mugen at her back.

Nine months later, Jin had another son.

"This next boy's mine!" Mugen had roared, grabbing his sword and daughter and flying outside, much to Fuu's irritation.

"Baka! Hana, ignore him!"

Jin smirked.


	2. Krazed Kiddoes

Title: Krazy Kiddoes.

Author: Sun

Prompt: Daydream

Rating: Meh.

Genre: WAAAAAAY Post-anime, Romance, Smut, Comedy

Word Count: 250

Summary: While Jin watches the kids outside, Mugen watches Fuu as she sleeps, thinking _all_ manner of dirty thought…

A/N: An extension of "Fertile Fuu," detailing the trio's lives as parents on Ikitsuki Island. Hana is Mugen's daughter with Fuu, and Haru is Jin's son with Fuu. The pair are twins.

"Fuck a duck!" Mugen hollered as Hana's blade zipped dangerously close to his crotch. The girl giggled.

Nearby, Jin and Haru were meditating. Mugen smirked obnoxiously, leaning down and whispering in his daughter's ear. The pirate girl nodded, grinning enthusiastically as she tore across the field, reaching the two and hopping on them like the kid of a criminal that she was.

With Jin watching the crazed kids, Mugen slipped inside the shack, stifling a snicker at the sight that lay inside.

Fuu was sprawled on her back on the futon, her and Jin's son Jiro sleeping with her, her mouth wide with a snore. Her belly was, once again, huge and round, and Mugen smirked at the sight of it. He could just feel it in his belly; that gangly, immature girl was about ready to give him his first boy. Hana was a good girl, but he wasn't so sure he wanted her fighting – she was only eight and already one of the best.

As he ventured into the bedroom, Mugen knew that nobody would be fuckin' with his baby girl – she'd fuck 'em up herself.

He ignored the snoozing toddler lying across Fuu's large belly; Mugen imagined himself rubbing his hands along her waist, kissing her belly before moving his mouth upward, to her engorged breasts.

"Maybe that's why I like her pregnant," he mumbled, shaking his head. "She's got big tits finally."

Fuu stirred. "Heard that, you jerk."

Mugen grinned, coming forward. "I bet you did…"


	3. Dirty Dog

Title: Dirty Dog.

Author: Sun

Fandom: Samurai Champloo

Characters/Pairings: Mugen/Jin

Prompt: Kinktastic #047: In Public

Rating: Older Teen

Genre: Post-Canon, Smut, Comedy

Word Count: 143

Summary: Mugen and Jin have a disagreement in town, gathering supplies for the shack.

A/N: Experimenting with dialogue-only. :D Was going to stop at 100 exactly, but it begged for a lil more.

A/N 2: From my Future Fun universe started at samchamjam.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That."

"What?"

"_That_, vagrant."

"You know you like it, pencil-dick."

"…"

"Ain't got nothin' ta say back?"

"You are a dog, Mugen, and I request that you remove your hand from my person at once – lest it be cut off."

"Ooooh! That a _threat_, pencil-dick?"

"…"

"Ha! Knew it. You ain't got the stones. I'll bet that's why Fuu likes me better'n you – ya can't fulfill 'er needs."

"I fulfill our lady's _needs_ just fine, vagrant."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. For one thing, I don't smell like a wet dog that's been dead for a week."

"… Jackass!"

"Indeed."

"You got the moves to back up them words?"

"… Indeed I do."

"Heh. You go get the bread, I'll get the fabric for Hana's new _yukata_, and you meet me in the bushes in ten."

"Hn."

"Be there, pencil-dick!"

"…"


	4. Three's a Pair

Title: Three's a Pair.

Author: Sun

Prompt: _Menage a Troi_

Rating: Adult

Genre: Post-anime (waaaaaaay post-anime), Romance, Smuttttttt…

Word Count: 500

Summary: On a rainy night, all their tension, all their attraction – it all comes to a head.

A/N: You know me – I took the prompt literally. _Quite_ literally. *smirks* Won First Place! W00t! XDDDD

Fuu heaved a heavy sigh as Mugen settled on top of her. Jin had decided, momentarily, just to watch. The criminal pressed his lips to hers, his tongue delving into her mouth's hot depths. She moaned, pressing harder against him as he freed her from her binding _obi_ and tossed the garment away.

Jin held his breath, his eyes bright as he watched them fight for dominance. He stood, letting his _hakamas_ drop to his ankles, and he walked across the room to help his longtime friend tame the firecracker.

When she saw Jin's face coming closer in the darkness, Fuu stilled, and Mugen grunted, obviously disappointed by her reaction to the ronin. "You like me better when you're pregnant," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. On the other side of their woman, Jin snickered. "We could say the same for you," he shot back in a soft voice, his nose brushing Fuu's cheek gently.

The rain outside the shack intensified as Fuu sat between her two boys and they crawled on hands and knees, circling her. She shivered as Mugen came up closer to her, Jin at her back; the vagrant pressed his nose to hers, staring right into her violet eyes, and her nostrils were filled suddenly by his woodsy, sake scent. Even before she would admit she was in love with him, she would swoon from smelling that scent, that scent that reeked of comfort and safety now.

His hand reached up as he made a face, and Mugen cupped her face in his hand, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Mesmerized and breathless, Fuu toppled backward into Jin's arms, Mugen sneaking his way through the split in the front of her _yukata_. His mouth found her nipple quickly, suckling it harshly. Fuu threw her head back, moaning as Jin captured her earlobe between his lips. Together, the two men urged her onto her knees, entering her together – Jin slid his cock between her firm ass cheeks, and Mugen's dick found its way into her pink, dripping pussy. The vagrant licked his lips as he thrust into her to the hilt, and he could hear Jin grunting from behind her as she rocked back and forth, alternating between them.

Fuu panted, squeezing her eyes shut and feeling the total brunt of her fullness. Her mouth hung open as they both grasped her hips, their fingers intertwining as they both helped her keep rhythm, bouncing back and forth between them.

With his right hand, Mugen reached down between himself and Fuu, finding her enlarged clit and playing with it, pinching it enthusiastically. The woman cried out, surprised by the contact and the meaning behind it, and she pushed against Mugen, capturing his lips as an orgasm overtook her.

Later that night, she laid in the futon between her two loves, fully satisfied with her life.

Smiling, she sighed, "Thank you, Papa," before settling into the darkness of sleep amidst her still ronin and her snoring pirate.


	5. Endangered Enemies

Title: Endangered Enemies.

Author: Sun

Rating: Mature

Genre: Post-anime (extremely), Friendship, Family

Summary: An unexpected visit leads to a fight for their lives.

Warnings: Graphic Violence.

A/N: Another extension of the post-anime AU I created at SamChamJam. I like the idea of them settling down and having kiddoes. XD

"So this is where you ran off to, eh, Fuu?"

Hana quirked an eyebrow at the newcomer. He was tall and lanky, with a large grin and wide, frightening eyes. The thirteen-year-old girl blinked up at him, puzzled. "Are you talkin' ta me?" she asked him, scrunching her face at him.

His grin faltered for a moment. "Aren't you Kasumi Fuu?" he asked. "You look like her…"

Hana snorted. "Uh, no," she shot back. "That'd be my mom. I'm Kasumi Hana." Looking over her shoulder, she caught her twin's eye, and he stopped sharpening his blade, his dark eyes trained on the stranger. Jiro, now a gangly ten-year-old, gathered Mugen's six-year-old twins, Masami and Megumi, in his arms, darting across the sunflower field as fast as his legs would take him.

"Hey!" the strange man called, instantly angry. "Get back here with those babies, kid!" He pulled his sword and started forward.

Haru was on his feet faster than anyone could see, and Hana leapt at the man, her foot shooting out in a hard, low kick. The sole of her geta hit his knee, knocking his legs from under him; with a cry, he fell hard on his ass, narrowly missing Haru's blade as it zipped past his face.

"Dammit, stay still!" Hana hollered, pulling her own katana and slashing at the strange man. She grinned excitedly as she chased him down the worn path, realizing now why her father loved to fight the way he did. It was exhilarating, and, as she chased after the stranger with a deathwish, she quickly became drunk on the adrenaline.

"Hana, wait!"

Haru's warning came too late; the girl's eyes widened as the other fighter whirled on her suddenly, his blade spinning with his body; it came dangerously close to impaling her. She sprung backward, and the sharp edge of the katana barely skimmed her torso. The front of her yukata ripped as the blade tore it, and blood quickly stained the sunny yellow fabric. Hana grabbed the wound as Haru yelled, his voice turning ragged as he reached her.

"Ah, hell no!"

The maniac blinked before spinning around to face the wild criminal headed his way. He sputtered, run through with another sword; Mugen snarled at him menacingly, his fists curled around the hilt. Jin smirked from behind him.

"You sick fuck!" the pirate shouted down at the stranger. "I don't care what the fuck we did to fuck up your fuckin' life, but don't you dare fuckin' touch my fuckin' kid!"

Jin quirked an eyebrow. "He's cursing more than usual," he said as Fuu came out of the thick sunflowers, smiling brightly at the sight before her, no matter how gory it became. Mugen was having fun slicing and dicing the man who had tried to kill his baby girl, and Haru was worrying over his twin as she tried to shoo him away, muttering that it was just a flesh wound.

"Hana is the most spoiled girl on Earth," he commented to Fuu as Mugen sheathed his sword and scooped the bleeding thirteen-year-old into his arms. The mother just smiled, watching them trudge up the hill, Haru right at their heels. "Good thing, too," she mumbled, grabbing Jin's hand and tugging the ronin after her.


	6. Dangerous Daddy

Title: Dangerous Daddy

Author: Sun

Rating: Mature (or Immature – depends on how you look at it)

Genre: Post-canon, Slightly crack!ish, Comedy, *squints* TINY smut…

Prompt: Dirty Little Secret

Word Count: 250

Summary: Mugen won't reveal his secret to Fuu, and she's getting mighty irritated… though it might not be something she wishes to know…

Warning: I have been drinking, so this is going to be… strange. We'll leave it at that. (I think that counts as a warning, lol) XD Oh, and implied underage sex.

A/N: Part of my "Future Fun" series, where Fuu and Jin and Mugen all live together on Ikitsuki Island and raise their kids.

Fuu tapped her foot impatiently, her hand stuck out at Mugen with her palm flat. She was giving him quite the disgruntled look, and he was busy checking out the floor, the straw ceiling, the messy futon, that stain on the wall that looked suspiciously like cum… anything but her.

She curled her fingers expectantly. "Let's have it, Mugen."

He sneered at the ronin. "Ya had to go runnin' off ta Mommy, ne?"

Jin only sat by, trying to hide his smirk. He knew what had happened – he'd been in town with the vagrant and caught the entire thing. As far as he was concerned, Mugen should have thought about Fuu's reaction before flying off the handle. "You're on your own," was all Jin said.

Coming into the room was a fuming, fifteen year old Hana. She stomped her foot. "He's just a stupid boy, Pop!"

Mugen glared at his oldest daughter. "He shouldn'ta put 'is hands on ya, then!"

Finally, Fuu had had enough. "Just give me what you're hiding behind your back, Mugen! I already know you fought the boy – just gimme what you're trying to keep secret."

He grinned. "Okay…" he said, reaching forward and dropping it into her hand. As Fuu realized what it was, her eyes widened comically. They darted upward to give him a disgusted look.

"You _maimed_ him too?!"

Jin burst into uncommon laughter as Mugen shoved his hands in his pockets, answering shyly, "It was on'y 'is finger." Fuu rolled her eyes.


End file.
